The Princess's Knight
by SanguineFox
Summary: A one-shot. Hiei's the knight and Kurama's his kidnapped princess, but that doesn't mean they get along...


**The Prince(ss)'s Knight**

* * *

Authour's Note: Sorry, I was hoping to get the rest of my stories going, but I'm only almost done with Beauty and the Bassist's next chapter, and haven't even gotten to my other stories. Here's a little something that I randomly wrote, it was leading into a longer story, but I wanted to keep it as a one shot, so it's a little abrupt, but I think it's self contained.

Also, yes, I know Karasu is gone in the show/manga, but he seemed the best fit for the story.

Warning: Not much, very yaoi, though, as are all of my stories. It's rated T, but there aren't even any language issues.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he looked about his foreign surroundings. This was so embarrassing, he couldn't believe that he had actually been kidnapped. He had no idea who it was, but they knew enough to put wards on him, so he couldn't call on his plants or seeds, and he was physically weakened. Pulling at the ropes again, he grew even more frustrated. Who ever had kidnapped him even knew how to make knots really well, and keep them out of his reach.

Taking a calming breath, Kurama thought long and hard about what he could do next. It had been at least two hours since he woke up, and no one had come to see him, nor had he even heard anything.

Squirming a little more, he found that his strength was slowly returning, the wards were already dying? Pulling on the ropes a little more, he felt his wrists begin to burn and bruise, but he felt that he was getting so close to freeing his hands that he just couldn't stop, even as his warm blood began to drip down the sides of his hands.

"Just a little more," he kept telling himself, wincing a little as his skin broke even further, and he felt warm, sticky blood making trails down his hands, "Almost there..."

He had just freed his hands and was about to start work on the rope about his ankles when the door suddenly burst open, the light pouring in from behind a strong figure.

"Oh, look, my knight in shabby armor has appeared," the redhead glowered.

"Be happy I realized you were even missing," the short fire demon returned the glower as he quickly sliced through the ropes at Kurama's feet before sheathing his sword.

"Thanks so much," he rolled his eyes, "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Come on," Hiei huffed, lifting the surprised redhead into his arms before carrying him out the door bridal style.

"Oh my, now I do feel like the maiden in distress," the redhead reached his peak of sarcasm as they were suddenly blurring through the forest.

"Don't blame me that you look like a princess."

"Was that a compliment?" Kurama perked slightly.

"Yes, I'm complimenting you on how girly you look."

"Thanks," the redhead growled.

"Do you want me to save you? I can drop you back off in that room, and the pretty princess can save himself."

"You're real funny, Hiei. I was just about free when you came in in a blaze of glory."

"Damn right it was a blaze of glory, Karasu has more upper class demons than I thought. I was just barely able to slip by the hoard Yusuke and Kuwabara are holding off. You had to catch the eye of a sadistic lunatic."

Now Kurama felt terrible, and began to struggle, "I am perfectly fine, I can walk."

"Hn, the faster we get you to Yukina, the better the chances that there will be no scars on your wrists for your mother to worry about."

"I'm just as fast as you."

Hiei seemed to find this funny, "Then why is it that I'm the one who always wins in our races?"

"You're not that much faster than me," Kurama was practically pouting.

Hiei just smirked, "Why would a knight allow his princess to run?"

"Oh, now I'm _your _princess?"

"Shut up," Hiei grew weary of their little game.

This only made Kurama angry, "Fine."

"Stop being a brat."

"According to you, I'm a princess, so I should be used to getting my way."

"Fine," Hiei retorted using Kurama's tone, "You can make your own way to Yukina's."

Flipping his hair over his shoulders, Kurama quickly disappeared.

With a smirk, the fire demon followed suit. Easily passing the weakened fox, and arriving at the temple with plenty of time before Kurama would be arriving. Settling high in a tree, Hiei watched as the redhead approached, he was indeed fast, but to compare himself to Hiei, especially in his weakened condition, was practically laughable.

As the redhead finally approached, Hiei jumped down to meet the now exhausted redhead, "Will you listen to me next time?"

"Depends on the circumstances," he tried to right himself.

"And now your wrists are bleeding even more," Hiei sighed, lifting Kurama's hand so gently it surprised Kurama.

"I'll be fine," he swallowed hard as Hiei slowly licked his wrists clean of blood. The contact stung, but he still enjoyed the feel of that hot soft tongue.

"Kurama!" Yukina ran out of the temple to meet the redhead at the base of the stairs to the temple, "Yusuke told me what happened, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, but I could use your help with these," he held out his wrists to the young maiden.

"Oh my," she blinked, and placed her hands on his wrists just as gently as Hiei had, "Well, they aren't too bad. You should be fine by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Yukina."

"I'll go get Genkai," she bowed and hurried off to fetch the old woman.

Yusuke arrived by the time Yukina had finished bandaging the fox, the tall carrot topped boy trailing just behind, huffing, "Thanks for leaving me and Yusuke back there to finish off the rest of Karasu's lackeys."

The redhead looked completely embarrassed, "Sorry, thank you for coming to help me."

"Karasu's still on the lose somewhere. It'll be best if we keep Kurama under guard... Hiei?"

"Does the princess need an escort home?" Hiei huffed, giving a boisterous bow.

"Does the knight want to be slain?" the redhead jibbed in quickly at the smirking fire demon.

"Will you two just screw and get it over with?" Yusuke shook his head at the two, who were too busy glaring at each other to even notice the other demon.

"Been there, done that," Kurama crossed his arms.

"Multiple times," Hiei added.

"And doing so again tonight, I assume," Yusuke laughed.

"The princess does need to reward her knight," the fire demon smirked up at his lover.

"Not if the knight keeps referring to the prince as a her."

Hiei gave a low chuckle and lifted Kurama bridal style once again.

"Hiei!" was the echo the remaining three heard as the fire demon disappeared with the fox.

Yusuke glowered at the retreating couple, "No, it's cool, you guys, just leave me and Kuwabara to do the rest of the work. It's perfectly fine, I swear!"

* * *

The End


End file.
